The start of Destinys headache
by Azur twilight
Summary: This is an AU crossover between Naruto and Harry potter.It has a feme Naruto is Harry in a new way and is starting in Leaf. This is my first story and i hope for constructive reviews.
1. Chapter 1

First I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter and the other characters and places you recognize in this story. No infringement intended.

This will be a crossover. The main are Harry Potter and Naruto. This is an Alternate Universe.

* * *

**The start of Destiny's headache.**

**Chapter 1: How it began.**

Her first memory was a beautiful voice, warm hands, an exotic smell of perfume wavering in her nose and the warm feeling of being loved. She remembered being lowered onto something soft then the sound of a door closing.

Then the feeling of something wrong, she wasn't alone any more, somebody else had come. A high pinched laughter and a cold voice saying words she couldn't understand and then the taste of blood. A flash of emerald green, a voice screaming in agony and a searing pain in her forehead. Then there was somebody lifting her, cold callused hands and a yellow flash of light. Wind pressuring against her and everything went black. Her next memory was of a terrible pain in her abdomen. Something was smoking and she could smell the disgusting smell off her own burning flesh and then everything went black for second time.

She had only vague relocation of the next 5 years. The many bad memories, the first time the career in the orphanage hit her, the first time she got her arm broken and the time she almost was raped. She was hiding in her rom. It was her room because none of the other children wanted to be near her. She remembered she was crying when the door hit the wall. The next she knew she was pressed down into the madras and somebody was dragging her skirt up and then she screamed. She remembered being hit when she scratched her attacker in the face still screaming. She was flipped around and pressed face down into the madras, then somebody brutally dragged the man away from her. She remembered seeing a green blur hitting the man into the wall and then she was hustled protective against a big green shoulder and a feeling of absolute safety. She never did find out who saved her from that man, but she would never forget him.

It was because of him she got her first god memories in her life. In one day she got her first birthday present and then hokage finally let her move out off the orphanage and into her own apartment.

She was 6 years old then and even if the apartment was small, only had cold running water and was pretty run down, she had her own home. The most important was that she had a safe place to sleep. Even if she had to try to make her own food of what little she could afford to buy and lived alone, she was happy. She had a solid lock on her door and windows, but she still slept with a kunai under her pillow for safety reasons.

People of the village still hated her and she hated them in return. When she went outside her apartment people snarled and glared at her. Mothers and fathers dragged their children away from her and when they didn't think she herd, they called her monster behind her back. If they didn't openly hate her they ignored her like she was an object, like she was worthless. She hated it. Their condemning stares when they looked at her and the way they said her name when they didn't call her a monster.

One time she had asked the sandaime about her name. He had told her what her name meant and accidentally told her that she was named by the yondaime. When she asked why the yondaime named her he went silent and was suddenly very busy with his paper work. Even as young she was then she wasn't stupid, if she had been stupid she would have been dead. She understood that something was fishy. Why would the Yondaime name an orphan and when would he have the time for it, the village was after all attacked the day she was born?

The hokage would not tell her and she dobbed that anyone else would talk to her so she went to the library. She couldn't ask the librarian so she was forced to try to find it herself. But to find a book about yondaime in that big library was difficult. She was turning around a corner when she crashed into someone. It was a boy. He couldn't be more than 4-5 years older than she was and had long black hair.

She was surprised when he held out an arm and helped her up. Usually nobody but the hokage wanted to touch her. Then he asked about why she didn't see where she was going she blurted out that she wanted to find out about the yondaime. He looked at her then he gestured to follow him. She wasn't sure that it was a good idea but followed anyway. He led her to a hidden alcove and told her a secret. A secret about a monster, a man's sacrifice and the reason for her suffering. She didn't know why he told her this and broke the law, but she was thankful. At least now she knew.

She learned to hate the sound of her own name. She hated the feelings it gave her. Her name was given by a coward, prized as a hero for a defeat he didn't do. What kind of person let a child take the hatred he had to know would befall it. There could be tree different reasons. One: he could be naïve enough to truly believe that Konoha would respect his wish and honor her as a hero. Bull shit! There was no way a ninja at his age that had lived thru a war, was that naïve. Two: He was stupid enough to not seal Kyuubi inside himself. Not possible. A ninja that stupid would not survive very long. He couldn't have been that little flexible ether. That leaves number tree. He wanted Konoha to have a weapon. That was the only reason she could think up. Like hell, she was going to play into his plans. She would not become his puppet, following loyally when he pulled at her strings from the grave. That meant that she could not become a shinobi. That was a dilemma, to be able to protect herself she needed the knowledge she would get at the ninja academy. But finishing the ninja academy would make her a ninja, if she fulfilled the graduation exam. The only thing she would have to do was to fail the academy exam tree times, and then they couldn't make her a ninja. That decided the issue. Naruto Uzumaki would enroll in the ninja academy, but not graduate.

The next thing on her to do list was to change her name. Who, except the bastard yondaime, would call a girl, fishcake spiral anyway? Wasn't it enough that she had the most powerful demon in the element countries sealed behind her bellybutton? She wanted, no, needed a new name. It would have to happen in a legal way that the hokage couldn't change. The only way that Naruto knew about was the nine scout maidens. They was masters of the elements and when they gave somebody an new name nobody could change that. The only risk was that they could give her an even worse name than the one she already had. After all, they named the person after their own soul and personality. If you was a nice, happy go lucky person you got a nice, happy go lucky name, too.

Naruto swallowed and turned her back on the library. Then she took a couple of deep breaths and started to walk towards the nine scout maidens temple. She didn't see the black haired boy that followed her with his eyes as she rounded the corner.

Naruto reached the Nine scout maidens temple and walked in the door to the fire maiden. The fire maiden was known for her temper, control over fire and her ability to look into the future. She was beautiful and had a tongue that could peal the paint from the wall at five foot away or if rumors was true, the west of a jonin at ten. What the hell did the man think any way? Everybody knew that the scout maiden hated porn.

Naruto was sweating as she knocked on the door and walked in. The fire maiden sat in front of a large fire that almost reached the roof.

"Sit down." She said. It wasn't an order, but Naruto knew better then to not do as she asked. She kneeled on the crimson mat behind the miko. They sat in silence for a while before the flame miko turned around and looked upon Naruto. She didn't look at her with disgust or anger and Naruto slowly relaxed. The rumor about non judgment appeared to be true.

"Why do you want a new name?" Asked the priestess.

"The man that gave it to me had made himself unworthy to the honor of giving a child name the very same moment he chooses to sacrifice the very same child for his own intensions." Naruto answered with hard voice. The hatred she felt for that man was clear in her young voice and made a flighty look of pain cross the flame heiress face.

"What kind of name do you want?" She asked while staring sightless into Narutos cold green eyes.

"What ever name you give me will be more mine and me than the one that I have the dishonor to carry." Naruto answered.

The priestess lifted a hand and touched the scar in Naruto's for head lightly. Then she let her hands slide up into Naruto's wild fringe and down the back of her head. Her blind eyes stared throw Naruto then she lifted her hand free of Naruto's wild hair and folded them in her lap.

"Your soul shines like a star." She started, and then she stopped and touched the scar on Naruto's forehead again. Her forehead wrinkled, if she wasn't blind Naruto would have sworn she was glaring at her scar.

"And you are like a dragon, you will never give up as long there are life in you and maybe not even then. Destiny will hate you and chaos will love you beyond mortal comprehension." She continued with a smile.

"You are very lucky, and by your own choice, ka is in your future as well as your name. Your true name is Hoshika Kichiryuu." She stated with a note of finality

A bell started to ring and with a voice like thunder many voices made one said

"It is witnessed. It is done!"

For one short moment Hoshika thought she saw a redheaded male (Kyuubi) throw his head back and she barley herd his laughter, and then there were only her and the blind fire miko sitting in front of the sacred fire.

It was the day she filed 9 she started to experiment with chakra.

She had found a scroll the day before and since she couldn't go out on her birthday without being beaten into the ground she tried to read it. She learned about focusing her chakra and hand seals but what really fastened itself in her memory was a single paragraph at the very end of the scroll.

#Hand seals are not the only known way of using chakra. Explosion notes for one instance are a way to use chakra without hand seals. There are possibly to use very familiar jutsu without hand seals. There is also rumors about an art called alchemy, which is said to be able to use chakra without any hand seals. #

That small paragraph changed her life by giving her the hope of the possibility to create jutsu without a teacher and without hand seals. She knew that the village didn't like her. She knew that when she started the ninja academy she would not get any help if she struggled. She knew that she had to be able to protect herself. Not many would help the outcast girl. If it wasn't for that nice ninja with the green uniform she would have been raped and perhaps killed that day. And she refused to come in any situation like that ever again. So she had to be strong, and being strong came from power. Power was a well trained body, mind and soul. She could run and do as many push-ups and sits-ups as her body allowed but to learn Taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu she would need a trainer. And that she dobbed any would want to be trainer for the monster girl. She could survive as a brawler, maybe. But then she would need to know at least some genjutsu and ninjutsu. She was pretty sure that nobody would want to teach her that. But if she created her own way to use chakra she could become powerful and able to protect herself and as an added price maybe escape the possibility of being chained to the village that she hated.

She was Hoshika Kichiryuu and she didn't bow for a bunch of self-righteous and arrogant villagers.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter and the other characters and places you recognize in this story. No infringement intended.

* * *

CHAP 2

The first Hoshika did the following morning was to buy a calligraphy set and a book about alchemy. That was easy, for the first time in her life. It was amazing how little money they wanted when the one who asked was a pretty, sexy black haired vixien, instead for the demon child with the blond and black hair, Hoshika smiled ironically. Show a bit of chest on a hot chick that was not the demon child and the prizes went straight throw the floor. Henge no jutsu was probably the best jutsu she would ever find. For the first time she could remember. She could walk down a street without people glaring at her and generally treating her like dirt. It was probably that way the other kids had it. She shouldn't have to be in disguise, to be left in peace.

Hoshika looked down on the list in her hand. The only things she had left was clothes and something for her to eat. It would have to be ramen. While she was fantasying about ramen she didn't look where she was going and walked straight over a patch of burnt ground. Only when she heard an angry buzzing she looked up and came face to face with a swam of kunai! She only saw a blur of green before she was lifted out of the flight path of the kunai. Somebody, a man, was holding her in his strong green arms.

It was him, the green clad man that saved her that time when she was seven. Even if she couldn't remember how he looked, she could still remember the smell and feel of his chakra. His chakra smelled like a smooty. It smelled fresh, frothy and left a bittersweet taste on her tongue when she breathed in against his shoulder. With her inner eye she could see his body energy burning grey with worry. He cared.

Then they landed, and she looked up in bright black eyes. Hoshika could see her own reflection in those big black eyes. She heard him speak but couldn't recognize the words he was saying. The words he was shaping with pink lips, white teeth and a red tongue. She didn't think, she just reacted. Only a small, small movement and her lips touched his. It was wonderful, she was so near him. She could feel his heart pumping the blood throw his body. Fell it pulsing in his lips. His life was burning, pulsing against her. Tempting her with its will. She wanted to be one with that will, wanted to see the world with new eyes and see that it was beautiful and bright. Full of happiness. See it with his eyes. Her savior.

She opened her eyes and looked into his deep black eyes. Saw surprise, embarrassment and shock. Then she let his lips slip from hers and slipped out from his arms. She ran away into an alley with her heart pumping violently in her throat. Behind her she left two gaping jonins and a corpse. The gray haired jonins eye was almost popping out of its socket, while her green jonin was standing paralyzed with the most amazingly bright red color on his face.

She ran till she couldn't sense them anymore. Then she stopped and leaned against a wall. A blush spread over the bridge of her nose. She had just kissed him! He had to be 10 years older than her, and she had kissed him! Then she heard a great crash in the distance and a loud yell of:

"What! A hot chick kissed Gai?" Hoshika could fell her entire face burn red and quickly released and reapplied the henge, this time as a mousy, overweight girl with glasses. She barely managed to do so in time as the gray jonin and an unknown black haired jonin ran past her. They didn't even throw a glance at her just ran past. Which was very fortunate really, but Hoshika didn't like to be ignored. In a way she wanted them to stop and see her. She respected them for being strong, even if they were strong for a worthless village like Konoha.

Hoshika kept her disguise as she walked back into the ally and tock many wrong turns before she stood before a small clots shop. She walked into a back alley and changed her henge again. If the clothes were going to fit she would have the same body shape. The scout maiden had told her that this shop was non judgmental, but Hoshika wasn't about to take any chance anyway.

She had chosen to change her hair and eye color into an ordinary black and removed her scar. It wasn't a very secure disguise, but if she was unlucky and they hated her it wouldn't give her away. Hoshika took a deep breath and walked in into the shop.

Her first thought was that it was very blue then somebody laid a hand on her shoulder. Hoshika slammed her elbow backwards, rotated around her own aces and followed up with a strike in the chest and a foot to his legs. When he didn't drop screaming to the floor, she was reaching for her kunai and the next thing she knew she was laying on the floor and he was standing ten feet away with his hands lifted protecting in front of his chest.

"I am so sorry." He squeaked. "I didn't mean to scare you please don't destroy my shop."

Hoshika stared dumfolded from her place on the floor. Was this for real? She had hit him with full power, he should be in a world of pain, not standing and apologizing. Not to mention that he had somehow thrown her to the floor and wasn't even a ninja. Hoshika wasn't very sure why she was certain that he wasn't a ninja. Something was wrierd with his chakra. The red headed shop owner was starting to become pretty hysterical so she quickly climbed on her feet and muttered something around okay and she was her for some heavy duty ninja clothes.

It was like a switch was turned. She was bowled over by the suddenly enthusiastic red head and was standing in front of a big mirror while a small red blur raced over the floor and picket out outfits. When he finally stopped there was a pile that was bigger than he was and, from what she could see, in every color from pink to black. The small red head studied her then happily asked.

"If you could please change back into your natural colors. So I can see what will look best on you?"

Hoshika gaped, then shaky lifted her hands and canceled the henge. The read head didn't change expression when he locked his amethyst eyes with Hoshikas green ones. He looked her quickly over and paid especially good attention on her gold and black hair then he sighed.

"Not pink." He said in an excusing tone. "Your coloring is simply not right." He turned and started to remove the pink clouts from the pile, while her jaw headed for the floor. She had barley gotten her jaw under control when he turned around with a green camouflage colored Chinese style top.

"Try this on." He chirped and pointed to a changing room. Hoshika opened her mouth to ask, but he _looked_ at her. And before she knew it she was in the change room changing into the top and a pair of black pants. She walked out and looked in the mirror while the small red head circled around her like a shark. A shake of his head, she got a new armful of clothes and was pushed into the changing room. It continued in that tread for two hours before he finally was sure he had picked the perfect outfit for her.

Bedecked in a pair of lose black pants a green tank top she staggered out of his shop. In trance she bought her groceries and ramen. When she came in the door of her apartment she barely managed to put her groceries in her fridge before she stumbled into bed collapsing down on the floor and barley managed to crawl in bed before going comatose with sleep.

* * *

So this is the second chapter. I hope you like it. It would be nice if you reviewed so I can see what you think about my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter and the other characters and places you recognize in this story. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chap 3.

The next morning Hoshika wrote a letter while eating breakfast. She wrote a formal letter to the hokage asking to be allowed into the academy one year early. It would make bigger impression on him if he got it in written form and he was less likely to deny her. Hoshika decided to deliver it to him at once. At this time of the day very few were up and therefore she didn't have to use henge.

When Hoshika came back she was happy. After much talking and even more puppy eyes, guilt tripping and one case of black mail she was allowed to go the academy. She couldn't start before next Monday so she had seven days to plan how to go on with operation fail exam. Hoshika wanted to learn so much as possible and not become a ninja. If she blew her cover chances was that she either would be thrown out of the academy or the teachers would report it to the hokage and she would maybe become an ninja. Ife she became a ninja she would be a slave to the village. It was no way she was going to accept that idea!

Hoshika packed out the calligraphy set on the table along with a wad of drawing paper and tree pencils. Then she started to draw on the paper wile locking at the instructions in the Alchemy book. To draw a perfect circle was surprising easy, almost like she had done it a hundred times before. She only had to try the fabled tree times, and then she had it. It was strange that she got it down so quick. In the book it was written that the circle was supposed to be the most difficult shape to get right. Maybe she just had a hidden talent at drawing. Now all she had to do was look on triangles and squares. All in all Hoshika found it bout exciting and boring. It was boring to only use so geometrical forms, but it was that way it was in the book. She wasn't sure what would happen if she changed it. It would probably not work or it would work to strong or be downright weird. Hoshika stomach grumbled and she sighed. It seemed like it was time for a lunch break.

When she opened her ramen pack she cut her finger on the cant on the sharp piece of some glass in the bag, with a grimace she put her finger in her mouth and throw the pack in the rubbish. While it was a sin to throw away ramen, even she couldn't eat ramen with glass. Hoshika grumbled about the evilness needed to mess with holy food like ramen and chocolate and opened a new pack of ramen this time without glass. While she waited for the ramen to be done, she absently played connect the dots with her blood that was splattered on the table. It was starting to look like a rose but she didn't have enough blood to fulfill the drawing, so Hoshika took her finger out of her mouth and tried to draw the last part. She left a slick trail of salvia on the surface. When she studied her finger she couldn't see the cut. It was strange but the drawing was still not finished so she lifted her brush dipped it in the green ink and filled in steam between the blood drops. It was a beautiful drawing and it looked surprisingly real. Hoshika wished it wouldn't fade, but knew that the blood would turn a nasty brown color and fade out the next time something was spilled over the table, be it soup or water. For funs sake Hoshika laid her hands on the dry parts of the drawing and focused her chakra. She was childishly hoping that it would wake her drawing more difficult to remove. What she didn't expect was the extreme draining on her chakra. It felt like the chakra was sucked out of her like gravity called to a thrown rock. Finally the extreme drainage stopped and she was left sitting with her knees on the ground and her arms and hands on the table.

Hoshika threw herself away from her drawing and huddled against the wall. Her hands were shaking and she was hyper ventilating. Slowly she came down from her adrenalin high. Hoshika started carefully to close in on her drawing. It didn't look any different and when she careful poked it, it was only dry, it did not start to suck chakra. Hoshika looked skeptically on her hands and then on the drawing. Then she took a deep breath and carefully channeled chakra thru the drawing. Instead for the draining she had expected she found a rose in her hand. Unbelieving she lifted it up to inspect. It was a real red rose. The petals were soft to her touch, the steam and leafs were solid, real and the thorns were sharp. She could not remember drawing thorns, but they were there. She had pricked her thumb and the blood that welled out was the same color as the rose petals. Hoshika looked down on the table. The rose drawing was still there, she laid the rose down on her chair and cancelled chakra into the drawing. Once again she could barely feel any drainage at all and then, she had a rose in her hand. The former rose still lying on the chair.

Hoshika looked at the rose in her hand. IT looked just as real as the first rose, like any red rose she had ever seen. Warily she focused her chakra on the rose in her right hand. The rose transformed. Its steam four doubled its length and the flower head swelled. When it stopped growing, it looked like some demented mallet or club. Hoshika just stared. What the hell had she created? Hoshika knew that all females, ninja or not, could create a mallet when they were really pissed. Since kunoichi was stronger than most female civilians they usually preferred to just smack people around unless it was that time of the month. Then the mallet came out and every male shinobi walked carefully. You simply didn't piss of a pms-ing kunoichi with a mallet. No matter who you were, you had very big chances of creating a crater in a wall or street. If they were very unlucky they got a trip into lover earth orbit. There was a famous story about a jounin that was stupid enough to irritate the flame maiden at her time of the month. Witnesses said that she pulled out a freaking war hammer and smashed the porn reading jounin away. She permanently scared some shinobi with her display and her jell of Fore! The jounin was spotted latter in the grass country. It took him four mounts to recover and tree to travel back.

Anyway, she had never heard about transforming mallets. Hoshika stared at her rose mallet, and then she closed her eyes and imagined a staff and focused her chakra. When she opened her eyes she was holding a long slender green staff with a rose right above her hand. She tried again this time picturing a katana. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes she had a green katana in her hand. Hoshika tried again, this time with her eyes open and tried to imagine a spear. It worked once again, she was holding a spear. For the fourth time Hoshika concentrated on transforming the rose into a weapon. This time she concentrated only on the word whip and the rose transformed into what she wished for. The amount of chakra used to transform the rose was so small that if she hadn't have so much chakra sucked away she wouldn't even have felt it disappear and that was after four transformations and two manifestations'.

It was cool but it wasn't written in the book, so it was not Alchemy and the closest thing she had heard about in chakra techniques was exploding notes. But exploding notes reacted only like it was written on them, mental pictures would not change that. They only worked if they were written in ink and her creation used a combination of ink, blood and saliva. The rose drawing also looked different, it had a special shine that alchemy and exploding notes didn't have.

Thoughtful Hoshika laid the whip down besides the rose on her chair. She picked up a kunai, cut her hand and allowed the blood to drip into an empty glass. When the blood slowed down and stooped Hoshika spat in the glass. She then split the blood and saliva mix in to portions. Then Hoshika let a small amount of red ink mix into one portion and enough green ink to color the red blood green in the second dose. With a new brush she then proceeded to recreate the rose on her right underarm, the stem pointing against her hand. Hoshika closed her eyes, set her jaw and directed her chakra to the rose on her arm.

Her arm felt like it was burning and the chakra los forced her on her knees black spots swimming before her eyes. When the pain stopped she was lying on the floor and felt like somebody had walked on her. With swimming eyes she looked at her arm. It was beautiful, even more so than the one on the table.

With wavering concentration Hoshika forced chakra to the rose. She felt a small wave of warmth and then a rose shout out from her arm and was standing in the wall.

"I'll call it Tattoo-art." Was the last thing Hoshika managed to say before she fainted.

This is the Third chapter. I will not have time to write a chapter in November and probably not December ether. I have two big projects in those months and it is going to be very hectically. The earliest you can expect a chapter would be after Christmas.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter and the other characters and places you recognize in this story. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chap 4.

The next morning Hoshika awoke on her kitchen floor. Her back ached and she felt like she had been poisoned. Her entire head was summing like a bee cube. On her right hand the Tattooart rose was vividly singed into the pale skin. Slowly and with care, Hoshika holstered herself up with the help of the kitchen table. Her eyes fell on the cold full boll of ramen and when a high grumbling arose from her stomach she realized that she had forgotten to eat her ramen the day before. Before she knew what she had done, Hoshika had downed the entire bowl of cold ramen. It did diffidently not taste as god cold as hot and she had more than doubled her earlier record of speed ramen consuming. But she was hungry, more than hungry, she was starved. Shaking with hunger she trudged to her cupboard, grabbed the entire box of crunchy kunai and the biggest bowl she could find before she turned to her refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk that was a day from going sour. She then proceeded to gobble it up as fast she could. Her hunger finally stilled Hoshika turned her attention back to her creation. The rose and rose whip from the day before was still lying on the chair and the rose on her arm and on the table was still there.

A couple of experimentations showed that the tattoos both worked and tock close to no chakra at all. They could be hidden by a henge but didn't disappear at will like a seal would do. Hoshika concluded that she somehow had created a combination of seals and tattoos with alchemy qualities. That figured out, she would have to hide it. The easiest way would be a henge in combination with hiding clothes and if she could just figure it out genjutsu. A pair of tight black bracers over the henge and the TA rose was invisible. The next on her list would then be genjutsu. It was safer that she would have the skill to hide her extra ability extremely well before she created more Tattoarts.

Creating a genjutsu proved to be more difficult than Hoshika had expected. To hold it was difficult and when she finally managed to hold it Hoshika found out that she couldn't see it at all not when she looked at her arm and could see the rose even as she felt her grip on the genjutsu fail. She couldn't see it in the mirror or on any reflecting surface. The only way she had left was checking it out on other people. Hoshika decided to first create a disguise henge under genjutsu before going out. She chose to become an ordinary looking boy. It felt very strange to look into the mirror and see an boys face instead for a girls face, but ninjas was supposed to use any opportunity to get to their goal. Hoshika dobbed that even her die hard hate fans would recognize her as a boy.

So it is pretty understandable that she was more than surprised to see the reaction she got when she activated her genjutsu in front of the hokage tower.

One minute she had activated her genjutsu, the next she was drenched in blood. The entire street was covered with blood. It dripped from windows, ran down walls and poled in the street. Still body's lay everywhere, some was imbedded in walls, some hanging from windows and most of all on the street. With shaking fingers Hoshika canceled her technique in hopes that she had accidently cast it on herself. She hadn't. She hated most of the people in this village, but she hadn't wanted to kill them all.

Shaking Hoshika bent down to the closest still body and felt for a pulse. She had to pull aside his blood drenched turtleneck and her fingers were slippery with blood. She had to check two times before she found the right place.

He was alive, his pulse beat strongly under her fingers. Hoshika sank down on her knees beside him, ignoring the pool of blood she had landed in. She was shaking too much to move while her pants became soaked. She hadn't murdered him, he was only unconscious. She lifted her head and looked at the other people lying in the street. Now when she looked closer she could see that everyone's chest rouse in an even rhythm. They were all unconscious, but what had caused the blood bath?

The only thing she could think of was her genjutsu, but it was only supposed to disguise her Tattoart rose, not all this. Besides she had read that to use genjutsu to cause real physical pain was difficult, a big loss chakra and demanded even more training. It was very unlikely that was what happened and besides were exactly had the blood come from? Hoshika couldn't see any stab wounds. Okay, facts. Everybody was fainted. Shinobi from jounin, chunin and genin. She could even see a fainted anbu on the opposite roof. Civilians too lay fainted on the ground. Everybody was unconscious and there where blood everywhere, but not all had blood on their clothes like the jonin she sat besides.

Hoshika heard a grown from the slowly waking jounin she sat besides and was hit by the tough that as the only conscious person she would be very suspicious and she doubted that a henge would be a good enough disguise when she was singled out by ninjas. All most before she finished the thought she discovered that she was running.

Hoshika sunk down on the shower floor and watched as the blood from her soaked pants disappeared down the drain. She kept her head down as the cold water flushed the blood from her black and blond hair. Hoshika stared down on the cold pink tinged water that flowed from her hair and down the drain. She ignored her shivering until there wasn't anymore pink and the she stumbled out from her shower clumsily striping of her dripping clothes as she went. With her mind busy with the reaction to her genjutsu she dried herself of and crept into bed. Huddled under her quilt she started to resolve what her genjutsu had done.

When she had first cast it in her apartment she hadn't se any difference in herself. Not in the mirror or when she looked down. On the other hand when she had activated it in the street it had worked to well. The little she knew about genjutsu said that you needed a strong imagination or at least a concept when you crated a genjutsu. Hoshika new that she had plenty of imagination, but if she wanted to use the genjutsu often to hide her tattoart and also when she was under henge she needed a concept. If she had used her imagination she would have to recreate it different every time she was in a new henge. But if she created a concept she wouldn't have to change it every time.

The concept she had decided to use was not only for hiding tattoart but to make people not se to close on her. It was: He/she is as you wish he/she to be.

Hoshika figured out that that concept should make sure that nobody saw her makeshift tattoo. In henge so long as she didn't transform into a punk people wouldn't imagine a tattoo. As herself they wouldn't wish to se tattoos and therefore in their eyes she wouldn't have any tattoos.

She had figured it fool safe, but the blood hadn't been in her ideas. What could have caused it? Hoshika couldn't imagine it, so she would have to find out what different people saw thru gossip.

Resolute Hoshika stood up from her bed and dressed. She then henged into the same henge as before. Carefully looking around she sneaked out of the house and into the street. The mystery with the bloody genjutsu was going to be solved. Detective Hoshika on the case.

* * *

Hey. Sorry about the long wait. I have had an extremely busy period and have had little energy to write. I am currently looking for a Beta. Contact me if you are interested. Please review.


End file.
